luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry and Orville
Henry and Orville, the Twin Brothers (Japanese: ウォン と テッド Juan and Ted) are two ghosts from Luigi's Mansion. Henry and Orville are the sons of Lydia and Neville and, as such, they are also the brothers of Chauncey. The Game Boy Horror says that Henry and Orville's favorite game to play is hide and seek. Since they both like to hide, the game usually lasts a long time. Unlike the other members of their direct family, the twins are not fought during Luigi's first visit to the second floor. This is because they hide their key in a complete other section of the mansion. When Luigi first entered the Twin's Room room, he found it empty. To lure the twins out of hiding, he used his trusty vacuum to spin an airplane mobile hanging from the ceiling. The twins decided to play hide and seek with Luigi. They told him to wait outside until they were ready. When Luigi re-entered, both were hiding in one of five boxes. Using his Poltergust, Luigi realized that a brother would shiver when his box was vacuumed or when an element was blown out. This helped Luigi easily win the game. Unfortunately, the twins accused Luigi of cheating and sealed the door, then Henry got on a car and Orville got on an airplane and started attacking him. To make them vulnerable, Luigi sucked the car and the airplane, capturing each twin one by one. The easiest way was to first suck up the car and Henry while avoiding Orville as his plane dropped small bombs. Upon lighting the room, he retrieved Mario's Shoe. Physical Appearance Henry wears a white shirt that's tinted blue and has a purple stripe on each end of the sleeves. Over it he has a blue vest that has purple buttons and details. Orville wears the exact same thing but his shirt is tinted yellow and has a red striped on the end of his sleeves. He has a red vest over it that has gold buttons and details. Frames Image:HenryOrville1.PNG| Bronze Frame Image:HenryOrville2.PNG| Silver Frame Image:LM_Henry_and_Orville.jpg| Gold Frame Trivia *Neville writes in his diary in the Study that the twins are more afraid of the elements (fire, water, ice and wind) than the baby (Chauncey). Luigi can use this as a clue to find the brothers. *Lydia writes in her diary that Henry and Orville once got mad at her for twirling the helicopter mobile. This is a hint on how Luigi can get the twins out of hiding when he enters the room. *Only Orville gives up the pearls, so Luigi will have to get him second. *Henry and Orville are named after Henry Ford and Orville Wright: Henry drives the toy car and Orville flies an airplane, which are vehicles their namesakes created. *On the west side of the Twin's Room, by the door, there are two pictures of two identical boys. Those pictures might be of Henry and Orville while living. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Children